pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 5
::OMG Skakid! Stop being a nub! I'm gonna QQ about it!!! (QQ's) Okay, back. Stop being a cheating nub!!! OMGZ!!! BTW, backwards pyramid? --20pxGuildof 18:18, 29 January 2008 (EST) :no u — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:17, 29 January 2008 (EST) Stop cheating you nub :O --20pxGuildof 17:53, 29 January 2008 (EST) First. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:52, 29 January 2008 (EST) Insert Shen's InfestedHydralisk's "first!" post here so he can beat Victoryisyours no im first ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:35, 28 January 2008 (EST) :No u! --20pxGuildof 15:36, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::no u r ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:37, 28 January 2008 (EST) (Starts epic no u pyramid) --20pxGuildof 15:38, 28 January 2008 (EST) :no u ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:39, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::no u --20pxGuildof 15:40, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::why me? ahem i mean...no u ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:44, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::In Mother Russia, the u no's me! --20pxGuildof 15:44, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::nee jij ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:49, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::nee jij -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:32, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::::::jij een --20pxGuildof 16:52, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::wat de neuk? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:03, 30 January 2008 (EST) If rating a build you should comment it on the talk page, othervise your acting is vandalism im reffernig to your lame 0,83% trash vote to my build Build:Team - Weapon of Mass Destruction, even if you have spent more than 1min to understand the build, which i doubt its discutable what have you understud from it, thats why the PVX policy is clear spend 1 minute on the talk page to clear the shit you did not understand if you want to rate a build! your acting is lameZealot 16:39, 4 February 2008 (EST) I have just seen omg omg you have just given 5 rating to this shit last year Build:Rt/R Barrage Super Splinter 5/8 skill lame build ... some people should be banned from voting...Zealot 16:49, 4 February 2008 (EST) :No it isn't, that build is bad for the reasons Guild listed, splinter barrage is godly, run-on sentences are bad. You should feel bad for posting this. --71.229 17:06, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Some people should be banned from voting. Like, say, you. Lord Belar 17:13, 4 February 2008 (EST) OMG ANY NOOB WILL THELL WOW TO SPLINTER BARRAGE, SEEN THAT DONE THAT YEARS AGO... P.S. YOUR NUB FRIEND HAS VOTED A BUILD THAT HAS NOT EVEN SEEN, NOT TO TALK FOR POSTING REASONS...AND THE 71.229 SUPPORT VOTE FOR HIS FRIEND AGAINST MY BUILD FROM 5 MIN AGO PROVES THIS.Zealot 17:24, 4 February 2008 (EST) ATTENTION: EXTREME COMMENT BREAKDOWN!! WARNING!! WARNING!! "im reffernig to your lame 0,83% trash vote to my build Build:Team - Weapon of Mass Destruction, even if you have spent more than 1min to understand the build, which i doubt its discutable what have you understud from it, thats why the PVX policy is clear spend 1 minute on the talk page to clear the shit you did not understand if you want to rate a build!":Yeah, I'm sure there's a "1 minute policy" on PvX. I'm sure my atleast (or almost atleast) a year of experience here leaves me knowledgeless about policies (although I do sometimes ignore them), sure... "your acting is lame": I don't star in many plays or movies. "I have just seen omg omg you have just given 5 rating to this shit last year Build:Rt/R Barrage Super Splinter 5/8 skill lame build ... some people should be banned from voting...": Ermmm... Any sensible person would know Splinter+Barrage=FTW. As for some people should be banned from voting, your absolutely correct. They should start with you. Don't go all QQ on my talk page because boo-hoo I gave you a bad rating. Look at all my ratings and atleast 3/4 are probably trashy. Trash builds deserve trash ratings. I'm not very nice as you may know, so deal with it. Anyway, I usually don't give half a cent for this stuff. Please, don't waste your time or time will waste you. Can I get a WTF Pwned here? --20pxGuildof 17:28, 4 February 2008 (EST) :No, but you can go put this guy's comment on grinch's epic page. Lord Belar 17:31, 4 February 2008 (EST) I dont xpect you to be nice N**B, and dot refer to you as the "bad guy" you just a poor N**B and dont go around crying to the admins çç baby. poor thing. Im pissed off when ppl like you tht dont understand a SHIT give votes on tings that did no understand, and if your intelectual capabilities are low thats not my problem. im off dont have time to waste with 5 year olds here. p.s. have fun with the "new" and "innovative" Splinter/Barrage build lol =)Zealot 18:01, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Enjoy your vacation. --71.229 18:02, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::I lol'd at this part if your intelectual capabilities are low thats not my problem. Your writing is so bad i have to read over your comments like 3 times just to understand.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:05, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::He's just hoping for some company at the bottom. Lord Belar 18:06, 4 February 2008 (EST) /Sigh, yet another comment breakdown: "I dont xpect you to be nice N**B, and dot refer to you as the "bad guy" you just a poor N**B and dont go around crying to the admins çç baby. poor thing.": no u. Anyway, I did cry to admins, and I did get bans for them. Also, my personal history and report with people on the site (namely admins) has nothing to do with my intellectual or build rating capabilites. BTW, I think that I will go "cry to an Admin" now. "Im pissed off when ppl like you tht dont understand a SHIT give votes on tings that did no understand, and if your intelectual capabilities are low thats not my problem.": I don't give a shit about your build, absolutely. It sucked that bad. I'm pretty sure that everyone elses votes are in my favor as well. I do understand the build, and I understand it sucks some major donkey sticks. I guess that if you're saying that my vote means I'm dumb, then any sensible person on Guild Wars is dumb (as no sensible person would run that team). "im off dont have time to waste with 5 year olds here.": You'd be a pretty bad baby-sitter then. "p.s. have fun with the "new" and "innovative" Splinter/Barrage build lol =)": Meta=could this/will this be meta? Lern2PvX. /yawn, stop wasting my time and either a)find someone who gives a crap, or b)enjoy your nice long ban from the eventual Sysops Slam. I'm passing this one to Scottie, Armond, Wizardboy, and the latter. --20pxGuildof 18:08, 4 February 2008 (EST) LOL HAVE FUN WITH THE "NEW" AND "INNOVATIVE" SPLINTER/BARRAGE BUILD, just the real high end gw expert players know about it LOOOL, and im really enjoying my vacation CRYBABY çç LOL I think this anonym is right SPLINTER/BARRAGE is not worth talking bout, all use it nowdays... you can even see lvl 5's in Shing Yea N U B island using tome this build... ;)SuperMario 19:33, 4 February 2008 (EST) Sock alert. Lord Belar 19:50, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Though the evidence of sockage is mounting, checkuser breaks when we try to use it on Zealot :/. However, if this one stays civil, he probably won't have problems. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:57, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::SuperMario's IP is different from the one that made the post above his. -- Armond Warblade 20:07, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::It would be, wouldn't it? I mean you cant make new accounts on the same IP? Can you?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:09, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::Yes... but in that case checkuser does nothing for us anyway. -- Armond Warblade 20:10, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::User contributions screams sock. --71.229 20:13, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::::User also pretty much said it was the banned dood.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:13, 4 February 2008 (EST) Lowest form of PvP Talk page has been rather low with the whole guy ranting on me thing, so I decided to bring up a topic of discussion: Lowest form of PvP. I would have to think it would be RA, AB, or CM, but you guys talk about it. BTW, this is just me, but there's an issue where my toolbar isn't showing up. Kinda annoying having to type my own four tidles. If you know how to fix (it's an "Error on the Page"), tell me. Anyway, have fun! --20pxGuildof 20:00, 8 February 2008 (EST) :lol i have that aswell with my toolbar, thought it was just me --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:13, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Lol, atleast I'm not a noob. I guess now I can put a formal request on Noticeboard or talk to DE, Wizardboy, or Gc. --20pxGuildof 20:31, 8 February 2008 (EST) :::I'm looking at it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:32, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::::It's probably a gcardinal or hhhippo thing, though. I don't know if they changed the javascript that adds the buttons recently, but it looks like they're using single quotes instead of double quotes for strings, which might be the problem. Or else the addButton method got changed/moved somewhere. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:34, 8 February 2008 (EST) Lowest form of PvP is 1 v 1. AB is PvE and RA and CMs require you at least to not be totally retarded. --71.229 20:34, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Well I've been addicted to CM lately and I've seen some bad stuff. I saw a Monk with a Res on Luxs as well as some pretty random jumbly crap. As for it being a Gc or Hhhippo thing, usually Hhhippo isn't on frequently and Gc is always busy, while DE and Wizardboy know the layout of the PvXCode. --20pxGuildof 20:51, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Yea, but you need direct server access to change any source code. Since the toolbar is something embedded into the editing page and not actually part of the article, neither DE nor I can fix it. Well, we could probably fly to Norway, try to find a person whose real name we don't know, find where he keeps the servers and fix it that way. But it would probably be faster just to let Gcardinal fix it ;) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:56, 8 February 2008 (EST) :::I thought atleast DE had access to the high-up parts. If not, I'll bug Gc about it on noticeboard. But hey, have fun in Norway if you go :O --20pxGuildof 20:58, 8 February 2008 (EST) I'm going to end this conversation here and now. Lowest form of PvP? level 10 and under Arenas. Game, Set, and Match. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:04, 9 February 2008 (EST) :NERF APPLY POISON, IT'S OP IN ASCALON ARENA. --71.229 03:23, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::O SHT NERF DEGEN AT ASCALON ARENA IMO --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:42, 9 February 2008 (EST) :::Anyone who plays low level arenas needs to uninstall, so no it's not PvP :O --20pxGuildof 07:50, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::::Low level areanas is lulz. Instagibbing a level 3 with dismember -> prot strike. Mike Tycn(punch ) 07:51, 9 February 2008 (EST) :::::Tbh I didn't even think of that, they're so scrub. -- Armond Warblade 04:16, 10 February 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:56, 8 February 2008 (EST) Nomination Thanks for it, but tbh the only thing I'm really good at is not being bad. --71.229 06:27, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Just seeing you a lot on build pages got me to thinking, that's all. Maybe later. --20pxGuildof 07:34, 11 February 2008 (EST) Ratings Stop failing at life and go QQ and die tbh. Just because a build isn't meta doesnt mean you rate it lower than it deserves. Just because you think another build is better doesn't mean you need to give it a 1/5. Lern2common-sense. Hide-And-Seek 10:52, 12 February 2008 (EST) :lolwut Rickyvantof 12:03, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::You wish commonsense was more common? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:07, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::"I wish you were dead, because you don't like my build! *sob*" Rickyvantof 12:17, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::Err... WTF are you talking about? --20pxGuildof 15:02, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::I'll agree with GoD here... Hide, learn to start new sections imo. There's a convenient little plus tab at the top. -- Armond Warblade 16:01, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::I'm still confused... lol. Speaking of "QQ", I think your whining to me qualifies as it, so I officially say: "no u" --20pxGuildof 07:14, 13 February 2008 (EST) Hmm Is AB or 1v1 the lowest form of PvP? -- Armond Warblade 21:43, 15 February 2008 (EST) :cm and ab tied for second, 1v1 is lowest.Bob fregman 21:45, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::1v1 is too low, I'd go for AB. AB is practically PvE. --20pxGuildof 07:30, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::AB can at least be mildly entertaining. --Mala 10:48, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::I AB because it's more fun than FFF, gives me good faction, and also gives me Balthy points on top of it. Not to mention that you can practically slap on any PvE build and win. --20pxGuildof 10:49, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::1v1, at least in AB you get 2 types of faction ;)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:09, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::::I hardly count 1v1 as PvP, it's just so stupid. AB is like CM: kinda nooby, but really fun. --20pxGuildof 13:10, 16 February 2008 (EST) 1 2 i lol'd at how u rate on the same build --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:21, 16 February 2008 (EST) :seriously, do you actually look at builds before you rate them, or do you just do what everyone else is doing?Bob fregman 17:04, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::Lol, listen to Bob, he's always right, like it or not. Frans 17:06, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::Usually I just go with the flow, so Bob's totally correct :O --20pxGuildof 07:42, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::u shouldnt rate what others rate and think, rate it on what u think of it... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:21, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::Well I'm not gonna be a douche and lead the "Naw man! Mending Wammos are great!" --20pxGuildof 10:10, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::if u think thats great then atleast u rate builds on what u think of them and not what others think --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:15, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Still, usually most people are correct. I gave the other AoB a bad rating because it had 2 enchantment removers, and you really only need Rending IMO. --20pxGuildof 10:16, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::see what u can change it in in variants...Pious Fury... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:17, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Ahh boo-hoo, I'll just delete my rating 'cause now people are whining a little. I need to go back to playing Guild Wars too. --20pxGuildof 10:18, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::im not whning, i just want fair ratings --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:19, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Alright. I'd debate this further, but your point is better and I was mainly just going here to check up on some good Necro builds for Livia. If you need me, I'll be on GW. --20pxGuildof 10:20, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Fail Guild, Just fail ok? >.>--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:08, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::no u. --20pxGuildof 07:29, 18 February 2008 (EST) You're in the top 10, by my count. -- Armond Warblade 02:27, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Top 20 you mean? --20pxGuildof 07:43, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Just counting userpages, you're 11th. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:05, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::: :O I feel special. --20pxGuildof 18:59, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::Someone bumped you out. I'm now only 10th... -- Armond Warblade 01:41, 18 February 2008 (EST) IP This if for admins in the likely event I'll be banned in the future: I'll be on this IP most weekends, so if you need to ban me, use this too. I know, I'm such a good citizen. --20pxGuildof 07:59, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Da, comrade. Dat weel be most useful when the purges come. --71.229 08:08, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::I know, Comrade Boris. --20pxGuildof 08:08, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::Uh, it'd be a lot easier if you logged out and signed, too, so we don't have to go through checkuser (assuming it's not down) and figure out which IP you mean. -- Armond Warblade 01:40, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::Sorry, I was too lazy :O --20pxGuildof 07:29, 18 February 2008 (EST) ~~~~ lolfail. -Shen 10:24, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Wtf IDK why I tried putting my signature lol. I've just become used to it. --20pxGuildof 10:25, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::ur not the onlyone --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:27, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::Lol phail. --20pxGuildof 10:31, 17 February 2008 (EST) Oh No Gwen Is Carrying My Baby ^ ^ Ownsome pwnsome guild name, if anyone ever tries it. IDK if it fits. If not, trying I Made Gwen Have A Baby. --20pxGuildof 11:27, 18 February 2008 (EST) :It should fit, my guild's name is longer then that. :*Oh No Gwen Is Carrying My Baby :*Order Of The Emerald Hellkite EmHk :...Looks about right to me. Unless there's a limit on words. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:16, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::Lol okay good. Not that I'm gonna use it, but hey. --20pxGuildof 13:19, 18 February 2008 (EST) Misspelling For someone who hates it, you sure do misspell quite a few simple words. Most notable ones were "by" instead of "buy" and "there" instead of "their". And while i agree with a lot of your rant(good portion was funny), i disagree with your opinions on Instant Messaging and Guitar Hero.--Darksyde Never Again(not signed in)--99.225.57.217 16:22, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Why do you care about someone's spelling? Rickyvantof 16:25, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::Cuase I'm a gude spealler. And IM and Guitar Hero are for teh non-pro. --20pxGuildof User page Snow White Tan rocks socks, am I right? --20pxGuildof 20:33, 18 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3AI_Am_Jebus&diff=414657&oldid=413068 no u ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:40, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Yes me. --20pxGuildof 22:54, 18 February 2008 (EST)